


We’re Assassins (an assassination classroom reader insert)

by WerewolfofAncientStorms



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Action & Romance, Child Abuse, Developing Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfofAncientStorms/pseuds/WerewolfofAncientStorms
Summary: It all started from a single night and from there, there was no turning back.
Relationships: Shiota Nagisa & Reader, Shiota Nagisa/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. One

***

Nagisa counted this as the end. He’d know it once the school bell rang and he’d return home, and that very night he would kill himself.

He counted it all… bliss, and truly worth more than anything else in his life.

He collected his books. No one stopped him or talked with him on his way out of the school. The way home was like the blinking of an eye.

In his room, the window revealed the time of the day. Sunset on the horizon, fitting for the end of some story tale.

Nagisa reached under his bed for the weapon. A gun. The government just freely gave them out to his class, never even asking if one of them were suicidal or checking into medical histories.

Nagisa prepared himself.

His mother would find him, his corpse. Dead.

Nagisa counted it all joy. The relief showed in his smile.

Then, something of a miracle occurred.

His phone rang.

Cliche, wasn’t it?

But Nagisa picked it up and there you were.

_______ asked if him and she could hang out down at the Main Colorful Event. It was a town over so they’d have to take a train. And, she sent him pictures holding quotes.

Nagisa was awestruck. Cheeks blushing pink. Eyes wide.

He answered, after much thought, yes.

***

Laser Tag. It seemed befitting for students. Nagisa put on his gear and glanced at _______ doing the same. He held the gun in his hand like it was an actual assault weapon.

Then, the game started.

Quickly, Nagisa and ________ were getting into the game. They showed no mercy.

He sliced throats open. She hung upside down to surprise her prey and shot them dead. Together they scared a pack of teenagers by running them into a corner.

“Don’t come near us! We’ll kill you!” screamed one of them.

“Kill?” questioned Nagisa with his head tilted. They both jumped in for the kill. No mercy.

But there were still so many targets running around… their two-man team has yet to conquer.

“HOW DID DEMONS GET IN HERE?!?!”

Their laughs, full of mirth, mixed with the maniacal horror.

***

So, here they were. On their backs and vertical to each other. _______ and Nagisa both huffed harsh breaths. They were completely spent. The bloodlust still shone in Nagisa’s eyes. She loved that look in his eyes, steamy and more shining than a sapphire.

Nagisa looked at her with those eyes, smiling appreciatively but still serious from the battle they’d just experienced. “That was really fun, _______.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“We completely annihilated them,” he said, “and you were really on top of that.”

Yes, there was something dangerous that glowed and revealed itself deep within her eyes too. Nagisa wasn’t as afraid because she wasn’t attacking him, but the looks on their fellow players’ faces tells him that they wouldn’t be so lucky tonight in achieving good dreams.

“Wanna go sit down and eat? Cool off some?” she asked.

Nagisa smiled and nodded. They took off their gear and exited the glow-in-the-dark room.

***

A large pepperoni pizza shared between them. Large cups of refillable soda. And boxes of candy that Nagisa bought himself for her and him.

“Oh you didn’t have to…”

Nagisa looked down, nervous. “I—I wanted to. You’re like a friend to me, _______.”

It was your favorite, ________. How did he know my favorite? She wondered but didn’t say aloud and started munching on the entertainment delights.

“Anyways, ________, tonight’s been a blast.”

“Nagisa, I’m not going to be coy with this,” she started, voice soft but steeled in resolve-kindness. “I think, you were going to commit suicide before I texted you. Which, I’m really happy that you answered me before you did something too permanent, so thank you.”

Nagisa almost dropped his cup. Eyes wide then softening, and a smile on his lips. “_______…”

There was silence, a grateful, gentle, considerable silence free of hatred, self-loathing, pain, contempt, and malice. She could tell he needed to say her name again, and so when he did, she didn’t respond.

Nagisa was taking this in so much like a man made dam. He was alive in this moment. He took in what was happening in this moment. Then, after a few minutes passed, she spoke.

“Nagisa, I’m so glad you’re here with me right now.” She said and comforted Nagisa. “And so, tell me what I can do for you, what do you need help with?” I want to make an impact on his life. “I’ll carry you forward.”

Nagisa looked at her, apologetically. “You… you don’t have to…”

“But I will, and I want to,” she answered. “Nagisa, I really like you.”

Nagisa said in a whisper, strained voice, “I want you to, as well, _______. I really…”

_______ finished it in her head when he couldn’t. Need you. “Right, I understand, Nagisa.” She smiled bravely. “Let’s get you back on your feet.”

Nagisa, for the first time in some time, sincerely smiled and gave her his trust. “Ok, _______.”

And so began the conversation of lengthy topics. From school to their futures to topics they’ve returned to in class when they were paired together or talked in stray moments. The night spilled into the morning.

They’d have school to attend to.

Sure not the entire time did they talk. Sometimes quiet, _________ worked on what was bothering and pestering Nagisa to the point of killing himself, and they worked on homework as well.

“You remember the plan?” asked ________.

Nagisa nodded. “Yeah, ________.” He asked, “Will this really work?”

“Of course.” She said, reassuring him.

“Right.”

“Well, let’s head out to school.”

***

Once class had ended, Nagisa immediately went straight to ________ and they both walked home together. To her home.

“It’s great that I’m staying here, _______,” he said, looking around with bright blue eyes of interest and relief.

“I’m glad you agreed.” ______ said, “I’m really glad. Let me show you to your room.”

It was a seperate bedroom but conjoined to hers by a single door, like a hotel. Nagisa smiled and dropped his bags, _____ dropping the ones she had carried. “This is nice, really nice, and your parents don’t mind?”

“Not at all. Wanna hear the voicemail they left me in case you were getting anxious about their approval?”

Nagisa chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “No, thanks, _______.” He sat on the bed, relieved. “This… this is really nice…”

“It’s going to be, and you’ll be here for the whole semester! I’m so glad you’re here, Nagisa!” She sounded happy, exuberant to have someone like a friend to her here with her. Nagisa recalled _______ 's lonely moments. She didn’t talk to too many students in their class. No one on the main campus came to visit her, in fact, if anything, she seemed to get the brunt worse of the main school’s bullying and mocking than anyone else in Class E.

Not even Nagisa had it worse than her.

He recalled… fury.

It was his own. Towards them. The girls who ignored her. The teachers passed her off, bullied her, targeted her, and ignored her. The boys who rejected her feelings, and the boys who wanted to be cool and part of the in-crowd and mainstream that they asked her for sex publicly.

Nagisa… would, in secret, get close enough to some of them so they’d feel his bloodlust. They cowered, cringed, and squeaked like mice when they looked over their shoulders.

Still, there was so much he hadn’t done for her though…

_______ sat beside Nagisa. “I’m so happy.” Her smile looked like she was about to cry.

Nagisa nodded and looked down, then boldly grabbed her hand. “I’m happy as well, _______.”

They stayed that way. Talking about the next few days and any obstacles in their way that could lead to Nagisa returning to his tyrant mother’s apartment. There were no holes. But _______ was noticing a lax in Nagisa’s composure.

“Are you okay?”

Nagisa said, sickly, nervously, “I… I’ve never… what will she do to me?”

Like his mother was still with him, even here. _______ suggested as she held his hand tighter. “She’d have to get through me and the law.”

“I’m so glad you care about me, _______,” Nagisa said, burying his face in her warm hands. “If I had no one… if there was no one there for me through all of this… I’m grateful to have you here.”

_______ didn’t think of it that way. Her being one of his only supports — or maybe even his only support. ______ buried her face into his back and murmured, joy filling her inside. “Yeah… yeah… thank you…”

Together, they talked about ways to kill Koro-sensei until each one of them fell into a slumber.

***


	2. Two

Nagisa really had to thank Takaoka. Yes, he really had to thank him.

Because now he knew how much ________ meant to him. He retreated to his feet and watched the onslaught continue, sure, right now, he wouldn’t do anything – expect mark the many ways he could comfort and reassure his beloved when all of this was over.

For now, he didn’t take his eyes off of ________’s.

He would take Takaoka down.

________ held the weights in place. Her shoulders handled the mighty pounds with effort and her face betrayed her stoicness. Takaoka belittled her in the way he would call encouragement. “There, see? You’re doing great, _______! Better than those grades you produced!”

It was light now, real light. But Nagisa and all the girls of Class E heard what he had said to ________ only half an hour ago. Nagisa may have been forced into his own exercise regimen, and should’ve been doing it, and perhaps that’s what caught Takakao’s attention – perfect.

Takaoka approached him with a wide, pooh bear grin. “Whatcha doing there, Shiota?”

Nagisa didn’t have an answer. But he glared up at the teacher, unable to bottle his rage.

“What’s that look in your eyes?”

_Give me the chance, and you’ll find out._ Nagisa hoped the message was clear.

Takaoka chuckled, “Oh, is she your girlfriend?”

He snarled, “ _And you’re hurting her. You’ve hurt her._ ”

Takaoka promptly grabbed Nagisa’s head and forced him into the grass. “Listen, do you hear that? That’s the sound of the authority I have as your dad. Isn’t that nice, Nagisa? Having a dad must be nice, especially one that explains what you did wrong – especially for someone like you who doesn’t have one. See, I’ll spell this out nice and easy for you, Nagisa.”

Nagisa mumbled into the ground.

“Hush, daddy’s talking first. See, in my family, you two just aren’t going to work out. Especially with her, someone like her, geez, you can do better, Shiota.”

Nagisa wrenched his head to the side to talk. His lips in a scowl, teeth bared. “ _That’s it. I’m sending you out of here_.”

Takaoka promptly ensured Nagisa that he was his favorite child.

For the rest of training, emphasis of family love was focused on Nagisa – and _______, Karma, and anyone who stopped in gym class. _______’s thoughts were gloom and dark, there were ten periods a day from this day on. She kept up with the sit-ups, reaching 300, and locked eyes with Nagisa who was running a mile while studying a book about the anatomy of the human body.

What had he said to Takaoka?

The walk home was heralded at 9pm, as explicably stated by their “dad”.

_______ saw the spirits pressured and depressed on each of her classmates’ faces. The vision of what was to be for their remaining semester was looking bleak and horrifying.

Nagisa was at her side. He couldn’t leave her like that, not after this day. He clung to her but stayed his appropriate distance, and when she didn’t desire to talk, didn’t feel like it from the undoubtable crushing day, then he’d stay silent. But he clung to her heart and essence and he waited with her until all things were alright within her head.

By the time they got home, Nagisa took her bags and laid them in her room, his bags and his room. “Can I… can I draw you a bath?”

_______ sat on the couch and nodded.

Exhaustion was her spirit, a crushed and dampered spirit. She looked worn. Nagisa approached her and sat beside her. 

“That was a terrible class.” She said.

“Yeah.” Nagisa responded.

She reached for a blanket but her fingers nipped at it, fingers losing their muscle memory. Nagisa helped her and brought the blanket to her shoulders. 

She cuddled into it. 

“You’re not a loser.” Nagisa said, “He has no idea what you are and he doesn’t even care about you. Not like me! Or, you!”

Lightbulbs turned on in her eyes. “You’re right.” But then they dimmed. “But I’m still really bad in my grades. That’s evidence enough. Even with Koro-sensei’s help, I’m still at the bottom of our class. _E Class._ ” She choked on a sob. “He’s right. I’m nothing.”

It’s the bottom of the barrel and possibilities, she was silently saying.

Nagisa hugged her tight. The pressure would help chip off the stress and anxious feelings turmoiling her — long enough for Nagisa to get his point across. 

And it was this one sentence. “Takaoka is wrong. And your grades, _______, when have those ever stopped you from being the awesome you?” _Because you’re always awesome, ________, always were._

She sniffled. She buried her nose and mouth. The silence was enough, the calm and quiet of just the two of them—this uplifting, this closure, and the day’s events over. 

Then, Nagisa began to sing:

_O stay your soul and leave my heart it’s song._

Nagisa took ________’s hand in his, gently.

_O stay your hand, the journey may be long._

_________ joined in, collecting the song off his tongue and heart. From those sweet lips singing. A calm taking over, a reassurance settling within both of their formerly unsteady hearts.

_“And when we part and sorrow can’t be swayed.”_

_“Remember when and let your heart be staid.”_

* * *

Suddenly, there was a scream and another girl was about to be hit by their “dad”. Until Karasuma intervened.

Karasuma and Takaoka exchanged ideas on how teaching should work, but it was clear to see that Karasuma was disturbed by Takaoka’s teaching methods. Then, a duel was set in place.

Nagisa smiled and swore he felt strength unlike any other empower him like a mane on a lion. His plan was set into motion, now. His chance. As long as Karasuma picked him amongst his best pupils.

Like that would ever happen.

Then, he’d push his way into the starters’ line.

But to his much surprise, Karasuma picked him first. Nagisa, with wide eyes, took the knife and prepared to duel against the oppressive teacher.

_Those eyes, and he chose me, he chose me – singled me out as the one better suited to face off and defeat Takaoka. Not one of my family member’s has ever looked at me with that look in his eyes._

Nagisa looked at _______ one last time and loved her. He took the knife into his hand and appraoached Takaoka like he was going on a walk, just a regular walk, on a walk to the school where he loved to meet with ______ ever since that night.

His smile would not betray.

His grip on the knife wasn’t a threat.

His halt when he hit Takaoka’s ready arm was something clumsy, peaceful, _innocent_.

His strike was precise.

**_and just barely did Takaoka dodge the blade on his bare skin._**

His next move finished the assassination.

His goal was complete.

His desire was left mysteriously unsatiated.

**_ș̪̹͓̯͕̗̯̜͛̇̒̐̾͋̀̓́̇o̗͔̻̹͙͆̌́̌͞ͅm͖̼̦͈̳̈͌̉̃͞ͅȩ̸͍͇̻̦́͊͋́̒̄t̵̨̛̗͔̫̦͉̖̓̌̍̇̽̈́̅̀͒h͙̠̯͂̏̓̏̒̕͜͜ͅĩ̝̤͓͙̦͖͕͇̿͆̑̑n̵̢̛̞͓̥̮̣̭̾̏̒̓͋͌̂̇͘͟g̳̲̳͖̖̙͂͗̽̃̄̈́̔͟͢͠ b̸̧͓̪͇̗̘̽̾͛͋̀͑͞ù̢͈̰̣̯̅͆̈́̈́̚̕̚͜͢͝d̴̨̝̖̭͈̮̾͋̂͊̔̋͘͜͞g̷̨̡̖͚̩͐́͑͋̋̀̆͜į͍͇͕̝̈͆̋́͆̚ņ̷̣̠̗̼̣͚͛̂̆̄̂̔̕͞g̛͚̖̱̺͈͓̠͊͌͋̑̎̂͐͢͟͝ ẃ̼̖͎̗͊̌̒͊̀̐̕̚̕ͅi̵̙̬̪̲̜̙̗͐͊̀̒̽͑͋̕͞t̷͙̪̻̬̰̓̇͂͗͡͞͡h̡̨͚̥̮̝̫̮̽̿̎̀͠ͅḯ͇̣̝͚̤̰̼̿̈́̌͂̔͡n̛̛̗͔͍͓̺͛͊̓͋̇̏ ȟ̨̨̤̫̘̪͎͋̒́̌̕i͕̯̺͖̥̘̰͋̈́̅́͋̋̓̇̕ḿ̙̙̜͎͕̞͔̾̅̿̓̀̿,̡̝͙̟̈́̀̾̀̿̀̔͢͟ a̶̛̛̮̼̙̮̼͛̐͒̿̎́̕͜w̴̛͉̖̞̯̯̙̪̙̾̇̔̀͂̇ä̵̞̭͙͖̼̿̓̾̔̆͐̚k̷̗̹̖̠̜̙̖̍̿̑́̈̂̋̎͘͢e̟̼̣̫̮͈͖͕̋̓̀̽̕͟͠ͅ a̻̙͈̤͎͇̜̔̋͊̃̕̚n̷͙͈̫͎̩̉̒͛̒͑̎̄͌͝͡d̴̗̖̞͉͓͔̖̐́͗̀̀ o͇̣̹̳̖͑͗͑́̓͑ͅf̶̛̗̼̫͔̰̈́̈́̍̉͛̎͋ ą͙̫̫̠̠͈̥̬͐̎͆͛̔́̀̕͜͡ d̨̢͎̞̬̱̘̹̐̀̀̇͗͌̈̃̕͜ì̸̢̲̺̣̙̜͕̥̠̿̄̈́̏̕͞f̸̩̪͔͈̱̞̲̩̽̀͌̅̓̽̒̏͊͘f̴̧̯̯͉͕̹͓͔͓̃̌́̔̽͋͐͡ͅḛ̸̟̣̘͉͎̐̓̓̀̿̐͒͠r̨̯̗̭͖̱͓̎̐̌͑̿̄̚͜͞͝é̸̡̱̜̞͖̹͉͚̗͑̅̀͑͒̈́̚̕͡ņ̸̪̲̪̦̙̀̽̐̓͘͞͝ţ̻͎̗̔̌̌͗͒̈́͢ l̵͓̰͎̪͙͎͕̽̅̓̉̀̍ą͙̙͖̦͚͛͒̌̀̋́̇̆͡ņ̗̼͍̜̇̀̐̀͗̋̃̀͜g̡̛̬͕̤̺̀̄̀͛̕͘̕ũ̴̢̢̞̗͎̪̮̝͑̉̍̏̈́á̵̢̼͙̻̦̙̘̲͂͊́͊͛̉̆͞g͉͖̬̼̤̋̾͒͆̐́̿̿̕̕ë̛͈̺̻̹̲͈̳́͗̈̏̍̄̀͌͘͢͟.̸̰͖͔̖͚͈̱͇͂͛̐̽̑_**

_______ watched Takaoka crying. It was satisfying, but not more so then the result of such – he was finally leaving Class E for good.

But of course, he didn’t leave. Not until Principal Asano had to get involved.

And so the day was saved, the semester was sure to return to normalcy. Nagisa and _______, however, came to realize that in all their catching up with each other, and her helping with Nagisa’s frantic and upsetting life scenarios, and with school grades to add, they completely forgot, almost nearly, about assassinating Koro-sensei – and were quickly brought back to that reality.

If they didn’t assassinate their teacher in time then the entire world would be destroyed.

Nagisa and _______ decided, that night, to come up with plans on what they could do. With food shared between them: takeout sushi, okonomiyaki served with vanilla and chocolate sponge cakes and pancakes, order-out Pizza Hut flavored with their favorite toppings, two bowls of champon, a mixed box of dango and donuts shared between them, and for their drinks – ramune, Coca-Cola, C.C. Lemon, and green tea.

Sure their minds cranked together. Their intellucts bursting and surrounding, written on pages of notebook paper and unseen as of yet. They worked together, and, best of all, whispered in their hearts and blowing from their eyes – they enjoyed each other’s company.


	3. Three

** "Part I: Flatline" **

_______ didn’t tell anyone about the thoughts she was having.

Has had.

They lingered about, like flies on a hot summer day. She looks at Nagisa with a smile and a “my life is perfect” countenance but feels her insides deteriotating – and wishes necrosis on her organs and skin and eyes.

No one would know and no one would care.

She looks at Nagisa and promises that his life will be better from now on. There was plenty enough evidence to keep him here in her parents’ house and permanently away from not only his narcisstic and deluded mother but also from the rest of his family.

He and Class E could assassinate Koro-sensei without her.

She couldn’t ignore that there would be tears – especially from her parents, who wouldn’t know what had driven her to commit such an act that took her away from them forever. And she looks at Nagisa, and she can’t handle what he’d do and what he'd think of her.

He… would be sad.

That’s all she could think. That single sentence. It was enough. It was justifiable. It was what she could think of, the most realistic option.

So, they went home together but tonight was a festival night in the downtown area. Tons of food, opportunities to look cute, games to have fun with, music bombasting the atomphere and souls, and the prayers of hopeful hearts clinging to love or desperation or respect. he it would be a beautiful night.

Nagisa was preparing to go. He asked if she wanted to go with him.

Tonight was the night.

She said no. There was… something important she needed to catch up on. Nagisa said that he’d stay with her to help her finish it. Something twinkled in his eyes that he'd love to stay with her to help her with this project -- he would willingly lay down this great night for her sake.

______ couldn’t accept that. “No, go ahead, Nagisa. You wanted to go. It’ll be a thrill.”

Nagisa said okay, though with a heavy expression, smiled large and was on his way out the door with a fan in hand. He looked over his shoulder and waved goodbye. The door closed.

_______ headed upstairs. The house was empty. She retreated to her parents’ room where she’d find what she needed. It was a subtle weapon, something retrieved for the protection of their family. Her father hid it under the bed in a shoebox.

She retrieved it. She retrieved it and went to the bathroom she shared with Nagisa. She would do it here…

Or, maybe, upstairs on the roof where the garden was. Maybe in her room. No matter how much she thought of it, there was no suitable place to do the deed. So, she stayed in the bathroom. Eyes and hearts numb to the surroundings.

It was better this way.

She shoved the gun to her heart, the weapon that can kill. She would pull the trigger because she was—

_an assassin._

She saw Nagisa before the trigger was pulled in time. Thankfully. He wasn’t injured. But _______ saw the look in his eyes. Smoldering bloodlust, that of an assassin. In her instincts, the knowledge and all-seeing eyes of the intent.

He wouldn’t kill her, he'd never harm her.

But there was something within him urging him on and making him into an animal.

Nagisa felt it the moment he closed the door behind him. The intent to kill. He ran. The door was locked. He went around the windows but couldn’t find her. He scampered with howlings at his stompings. He climbed. Someone was going to kill _______!

but he would rip their innards out of their abdominal cavity.

Nagisa saw the gun to her heart and the loud light that followed. Then their eyes met. The gun met his forehead but her assassination nature quelled when she noticed him.

Then, she fell and Nagisa smashed open the glass window.

“Shit, ________! Keep your eyes open, I’ll stop the bleeding!” She saw him press down harder but felt her heart failing her. It would be too late. The surprise hit her like the sunlight breaking from the dawn and darkness. Nagisa was devastated and he looked devastated, he looked ready to fall apart into pieces and like he would fall apart if he stopped trying to save her.

_______... ________.... “_________!”

Her eyes were closing and she heard and saw so many of the voices that screamed at her.

_“You’re a complete failure!”_

_The black sheep._

_"You’re the one we all hate and expect nothing of in this family."_

_Scapegoat!_

_Sacrifice her! Sacrifice her!_

Maybe if she didn’t listen to those voices so much… ________’s eyes closed and closed with regret.


	6. Three pt.2

** "Part 2: To Heal" **

_______ had Nagisa’s hand in hers upon first awakening.

* * *

Days in, and Nagisa hung his head low, fingers folding in, and fear on his face. Fear and sadness. He was trembling.

Days later, it was determined—the attempted murderer of _______ ________.

Grades

Isolation

Depression.

Nagisa worked with _______ and her parents to attentively take care of _______ and exchange himself with her on a daily basis. 

Nagisa was at her side 24/7, helping and lifting her up, and paying attention to her when he saw ______’s bright, carefree, unashamed smile appear like a spontaneous butterfly throughout the days.

***

When they returned to school after a mounting absence, there was shock on everyone’s faces. Koro-sensei, who knew what had happened, gave a brief side note on the lessons of treating _______ and Nagisa lightly and on coming together as a class. Both Nagisa and _______ listened. ________ chose to not give Koro-sensei permission to explain the reason behind her absence.

Then Koro-sensei helped Nagisa and _______ catch up on their grades, studies, and schoolwork. There was still enough time before the semester exams.   
  
Things started getting better, escalating. 


	7. Four: Yandere!Nagisa Shiota x Reader

Nagisa clenched his teeth.

No no… _NO!_

They took away his beloved!

They stole her from him and he was too weak to stand up against them.

a̷̧̨̛̗̮̤̖̻̻̱̩̰̥̮̤̪͂̽̎͂̆͆̍̊̄͌͋̊t̵̢̜̳̜̘̖̭͊͋́̅̓̽̚̕͜ ̵̨̞͎͇͓̫̝͍͉͔͇̳̅̆̓̋̈́́̔́̾̿͝ͅt̷̛̝ḣ̷̞̻͈̥̲̫̬́͐͐̂̾͒̊͗̓̅̾͑̃͠ả̴̺͕͙̩͔̹͍͐̈́́̽̊̆̑͐͊͝͝t̵͕̰̙̮̗̱̲͐͗̏̔̑̀̅̊̅̚̕͝ ̴̢̗̹̦̝̪͍̱͈̰͈̼̫̋̕t̸̡̧̼̮̥̩̭̥͖͎͕̽́́̿̍̿̊̋͒̚̕̕͜͝ͅi̶̧̯̺̮͕͓̟̐͊̉̅m̷̧̦̤̭͎̖̳͙͚͔̘̂̎͊̃̏̂̉̃̾͋̀̕͠ͅe̶͇̼̮͕̖̱̫̳̺̽̊ͅ

Before they could even strip off _______’s panties and shirt, Nagisa slayed them. All seven bodies, thrown about as Nagisa made certain in his work — of their ugliness at their undeserved funerals.

Then he hugged her tight. 

For weeks, it gnawed in his head. It gnawed in _______’s mind too. Their sleepless nights together. And when she tossed and turned from nightmares and Nagisa would watch, unable to sleep all night — watching what those idiots had done to his ________.

It infuriated him.

Nagisa brought breakfast to her on a couple of mornings. Desperately making certain that she’d eat because she wasn’t eating and didn’t want to eat. But if he was there, she’d be polite and eat at least half of the rice and eggs he’d make for her. 

Then that would be… sometimes all she’d eat.

Between Class E and doctor’s visits, _______ would crack under the pressure sometimes.

* * *

He needed to be stronger.

Which is why Nagisa was driven to this. He held the syringe in one hand. It’s contents held a tentacle seed. His countenance furrowed, but his brow set and eyes aflame in anger. 

He’d never let another person hurt his _______.

And Nagisa burrowed the syringe into his heart.

The effects were immediate. He fell down on his knees. And wrenched at his shoulders. Teeth grit. Saliva dripping from his lips. Gasps frantic but not enough breath to breathe in, not a big enough mouth.

Nagisa held his head in overwhelming mental agony.

He heard many voices. Oh, if only you were a girl. Did you know I always wanted a girl. “Not good enough, Shiota.” You can’t get by in this class just because you’re a sorry case. Loser. You _ruined my reputation. Be respectful to your mother! I did everything for you! “What are you talking about? Your mother’s the nicest person I know.” You stupid little... can’t you do anything right? “You’d be better off born a girl with these sorry grades of yours. Better hope you marry something rich.”_ Nagisa wrenched and clawed at his heart, self-harm and agony, so much pain from the past and pain in the present; he called for _______, called for her to help him, but she wouldn’t hear — not when he was this far out, he made sure of it so no one could stop him. Then Nagisa screamed in rage and despair, at the voices swarming him, at the meaningless insults and words that stabbed him painfully still. They were meaningless, _______ made sure of that; her voice, her companionship, her stance. But so many voices telling him how weak he was, his useless he was for not being this and that— but then he heard one voice. The voice many tentacle users heard, like so many before him they asked him what he wished for.

_“The tentacles asked me what I wished for and I said—“_

“_________ ___________!” Nagisa yelled out, scrunched in pain from the tentacle seeds but snarling, “________! __________!_ _ **__________!**_ ”

Then Nagisa was forced upwards, from his own biological changes, as he gasped in agony and shock, and the reformations of his insides restructuring and deforming his outsides, and in his eyes it was like a gong of light pulsed once through him and changed him — in silence, he witnessed his change of both soul and body

* * *

“_______…” Nagisa’s arm wrapped around ______’s shoulders. The orange sand they sat upon was warm. The sun was setting far into the distance over the ocean. The sky a dusty, calm orange of twilight and peace. Nagisa loved and wanted to be near his _______. He loved her. Adored her. 

“_______! Nagisa! We’re headed out to a Luau! Come join us!”

“No.” Nagisa flatly said.

_______ was comfortable in his arms. 

“Oh come on! You two have been together the entire trip.” 

“We said no.” said Nagisa.

Kaede stumbled back from the frustrated anger Nagisa expressed. “Okay… but you two are gonna have to separate for the assassination on Koro-sensei later tonight.”

Nagisa nodded. Once Kaede left, some other classmates appeared but Nagisa and _______ replied all the same. ________ pushes her head up into Nagisa’s chin and nuzzled closer to his chest. Nagisa held her and rested himself on her.

They didn’t talk.

They just enjoyed each other’s grappling love on another. Little would _______ know that Nagisa’s love was less grappling and more like gravity.

* * *

_-Timeskip-_

Takaoka fucked up.

Nagisa watched the suitcase pieces fall into shrapnels of no hope _________ was going to die because of Takaoka.

Nagisa’s teeth were clenched. He growled in his chest and yelled, “Tell me where’s there’s more!” He lifted the knife.

“Oh that’s what I want! Finally!” Takaoka ignored Nagisa altogether and entreated into a combat position. 

Nagisa snarled and created a dust cloud from a mixture of sand he’d been holding onto and a grenade of gas he’d found on one of the previous assassins.

“What the—“

Nagisa would not show mercy. His powers were hidden by the gas. He was free to move. His arms quaked and body jolted. 

This wouldn’t take long.

Takaoka screamed, “Alright! Let’s go, you little punk! Time to turn you back into a model citizen!”

Then he screamed for his own pain, Nagisa attacked ruthlesly and without holding back, he was an angry weapon fueled with vegeance. Takaoka’s screams echoed into the sky, and obviously Nagisa’s classmates could hear.

But they couldn’t see what was happening. All of their faces held something of anxiety or worry-fear, even Koro-sensei looked a little green at what Nagisa might have been doing hidden away by the cloak of gas. Takaoka’s screams hadn’t a chance to stop for one second, and it only got worse when another sound pierced the air. 

Something of a shrieking bellowing from the back of some creature’s throat. 

From within the gascloud…

Tentacles slashed Takaoka’s skin to and fro like a thousand lashes, and all lacerations were further induced to pain. Nagisa’s tentacles excreted mucus in his attacks. He watched and made certain that the majority of the acid-like fluids dripped into nearly every laceration — and he never eased on his attack.

Nagisa smiled with his sharp teeth and was fueled by the desire of ________. This attack, was all for her, because she was the center of him. The propelling factor. He laughed in true joy. The screams of Takaoka, eyes burning red from tears, were just as loud. 

When the gascloud was dissipiating, Nagisa finished the job. His tentacles worked like lasers, an industrial saw, and a sledgehammer. Takaoka’s body, shredded like black pepper everywhere. He was nothing more than millions, possibly trillions of pieces. There was still the matter of his body to deal with. The tetantacles adorining his body, nearly every inch of his body, would be too much for everyone to see — so, he ‘d keep it all a secret, even from his ______ until the time was right.

The tentacles retracted into his body while some that couldn’t were dissolving off of him and into the pinprick specs that were Takaoka. The evidence of his doing was forever gone.

When the gas cloud cleared… Nagisa collapsed on his knees with sorrow dripping for his _______ out of his eyes. She’d die without that cure. He hugged himself tight, hard-enhanced nearly clawlike nails digging into his shoulders… 

He’d find another cure in time. He’d cry and he’d find a cure.

“Hey, kids! Don’t you worry about a thing!”

The three assassins from before arrived. Nagisa weakly turned around. He didn’t have the time to deal with these clowns.

“ _Huuuuh?_ Where’d our client go?”


	8. Five

**_ We’re going to be assassins. _ **

“I wanna be an assassin.”

“Koro-sensei, I think… I want to be an assassin.” 

"We’re going to be assassins."

Koro-sensei didn’t share a change in expressions. But the way ________ left his office… did give him a sense of pride. He gave her his favorite gelato he had been saving after a trip from Venice.

The way Nagisa left his office, with his back to him—

W a̵̡͂̃̐̈́͊t̶̰͕̔̅̇͗͒̽͑̌͛̀͌̀͘͜ͅͅc̵̛̙̫̙͎̟͔̊̿̈́͊̅̓̒̌́̈́̍̑͠ḫ̵̟͍̣̫̜̲͙̃͋̀̔̓̋̈́̾̂͜ ̶͈͚̣͈͇͈̫̖̦̻̔̈́̃͆̆̌̓̈̿͐͘̚̕̚͝o̶͕̥̾̃͌̅̋̽̑̐̎̅͊̽́͋͘u̵̧̙͈̲͐͑̅̐̐̔̅͛̃̀̆̾͘͘̚t.̷̳͙̪̦̖̥͇̙̺̫̮̣͂͑

It s ̵̢̡̢̤̥̭̯͍̭̃̅͋̃̎͋̃̉̊̈͂́́̽͘͜ c ̶̡̡̪̲̻̼͂̄̃͘ͅ r̴̆ ̡̣̠̦̼̻̍͆̇̀̕͜ e̴ ̡̧͇̼̲̩̥̲̯̍́̓̓̿̾̕ͅ a m̴ ̧̨̢͔̬̦̖̜͗̑̐̃ͅ e̴ ̺̐ d̴ ̘̞̀̎̉͑͐̈́͛͂͠ in every shadow in the room. Koro-sensei had never known such focused, Hellish bloodthirst from any one person. Not even the Reaper in an entire lifetime could manage that.

He gave Nagisa some advice, a reference book on assassinations, and watched him leave—

but the cat's in the bag.

****

and the bag's in the river.

Koro-sensei was weakened by his number 1 student in assassination. Bruised, beaten, huffing, and his heart exposed and thudding for life itself.

Nagisa stares from a distance like a lioness in the tall grass. Steel eyes. Tentacles grown from his arms, back, neck, legs — tentacles as claws. Nagisa’s irises were slit, allowing him to see much better than any of his fellow students and possibly even Koro-sensei himself.

“You’ve done *cough* very well.”

Nagisa didn’t show mercy. He had to kill Koro-sensei… for _________, for their new life together— for the money.

So he had no problem offering up the footage of Koro-sensei’s death, and his uniform, to the worlds’ governments. They were astounded, they praised him, his classmates cursed him and his being and his life — his action. But Nagisa looked at them as if they were already strangers who’ve just spoken out of their position or inappropriately. And he went to __________, who went with him in turn, despite what he was and what he had done all in her name.

She loved him still. They went away together.

Bound to be assassins,

lovers.

—and it all started from that one destiny-ordained night.


End file.
